


Children of the moon

by Ireallysuck



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Family Feels, First work in english., Fluff and Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, My idea of a beginning, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Sort Of, The Moon - Freeform, The sun - Freeform, The sun is a Nazi asshole, This is a myth, True Love, fairy tale, have mercy, not teen wolf, something has to change to give new form, the human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallysuck/pseuds/Ireallysuck
Summary: This was a middle part of the sterek  story I'll never write, so I thought I should post it anyway. This is the first finished thing I have I  English, which is not my first language, so please understand any an all mistakes I made.This particular myth was made to "explain" the first werewolves on a soul mate fanfic that I wanted to write for stiles and Derek. My idea was for Derek to remember Talia telling him this story.Please read and feel free to comment, correct and whatever you wish.





	Children of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This particular myth was made to "explain" the first werewolves on a soul mate fanfic that I wanted to write for stiles and Derek. My idea was for Derek to remember Talia telling him this story. As a sterek lover, I wished for them to trade sweet memories build a new family together. It has a bittersweet ending, remember that most myths end with tears so another thing can be born.  
> In my mind it was sort of ok, because they will always have each other

_**children of the moon** _

 A long time ago, in a land where winter nights seemed to last forever, lived a young man called Ulrich, despite having lost his mother a couple of winters before, he lived happily on his pretty but humble cabin, surrounded by trees and what Ulrich always thought was the most beautiful thing in the world, the moonlight.

Every happy memory Ulrich had, included the moon, he felt transfixed by her since he was a kid, his mom used to tell him that he was a lazy baby always sleeping during daylight, and staying awake all night just to keep company to the moon.  Some things didn't change with time, he had to be up during daylight to clean his clothes and to trade some of the meat he hunted for other ~necessities~ but he liked to be up at night to watch the moon.

On a cold spring night, Ulrich walked through the woods into a clearing to watch his beautiful moon, like most nights. when a chilly breeze brought a delicious smell, something was out there, he could hear footsteps coming closer, and then, the most beautiful woman ~he had ever seen~ covered only by the brightest silver moonlight. He didn't know what to say, couldn't speak even if he wanted to, all words died on his lips as the young woman spoke for the first time.

\- Hello Ulrich, I came to see you- she said smiling. And Ulrich was left without words once again in just a few seconds, this-this angel was talking to him and by his name too.

\- H-how-how do you know my name?- he blurted his first phrase. she smiled again, and he started to smile too, not doing so, would be a disservice to such wonderful creature

\- You told me your name when you were a kid, remember? you have talked to me all this years and I gathered my courage to come down today, I really enjoy your company, and you tell such wonderful stories! I tried talking back, but you never heard me- her smile turned sad.

-no! don't be sad, please- just that slight change of expression broke his heart - are you t-the moon?- he felt silly just by asking but nothing else came to his mind, and besides, the moon was the only one to listen to all his stories, or so he thought.

-yes, I am. but call me Månsken . Are you afraid of me now?-

-no! I'm just-just surprised, but how could I be afraid of the most beautiful goddess in the world?, did you come here to hurt me?- he knew the answer before she could open her mouth.

\- I would never!- she said with a look of slight horror, he couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

\- I knew that, I just wanted you to understand that there is no reason for me to be afraid- he extended his hand to hers - will you sit with me for a while? it will be nice to hear your opinion of my stories, and you can tell me some too- she took his hand and talked to him all night, until the sun started  to rise.

\- I really need to go now! my brother is coming and he doesn't want me to come here.- he didn't want to let go of her hand, but the sun was approaching fast.

\- beautiful Månsken, will you come back tonight?-

\- yes!, yes I will, I promise- she squeezed his hand one last time before letting go.

 

They met every night for another 2 springs. On the the last night of the second spring , Ulrich decided to finally confess his love and ask her to marry him, that night Månsken confessed his love too and accepted his proposal knowing that they could only be together when her brother wasn't there.  Ulrich and Månsken lived happily with their beautiful children enjoying their nights together, laughing and running through the woods always following Månsken's beautiful light, until the dreadful Lunar eclipse night, Månsken was so distracted playing with her family that she didn't see his brother appearing on the other side of the earth where he could see her without showing his light, they played the whole night until it was time to leave. 

That morning the sun glowed so hot and bright that it burned Ulrich's home, the little family tried to save it bringing water from the river, but the sun was relentless, wanting to burn the whole family too, in its rage because his sister couldn't  stain their power mixing it with something insignificant like a human and worst of all, mate with them. when Månsken saw what his brother had done to his family, she asked her brother to spare them, she promised to do anything  he asked, that night Månsken came back to earth for the last time to say goodbye to her beloved family.Ulrich was filled with despair and their children wouldn't stop crying, so she told them she had some gifts for them, everyone got a cloak made of wolves fur, a ring with a white pearl and a beautiful purple flower. with tears in her eyes, she hugged her family one by one, and finally told them how to use their gifts.

\- My brother will try to find you, the cloak will turn you into a wolf, as wolves you will be able to call me and you'll hear my answers, I will never stop talking to you- Ulrich grasped the cloak turning his knuckles white.

\- the pearl ring is for your health and the afterlife, be sure to have it with you always, it will make you stronger than any human and help your body to heal and your souls to come to me, we will be together again, but until then, protect each other, always listen to your alpha- she said looking at Ulrich

\- and last, this flower, it can be terribly poisonous, but used in the right amount, it could save your life-

-why  is papa's pearl black?- asked the youngest boy

\- that's because his soul is already taken and entwined with mine, yours will change when your soul mate finds you- Ulrich reached out to embrace his mate, to smell her for the last time, he gripped her tight, he didn't want to let go, but the sun would come to find them any time now, they had to run, with a last loving kiss and family embrace, he said

\- I promise I will always call to you, every  night, like I did when I was a kid, we will be together Månsken-

-I know - she said with a bright smile and he felt her getting away from them.

The first werewolf family was born that night, they ran away as far as their new paws would take them, howling to the moon every night like Ulrich promised always protected by her light. when the first generation passed away the first grey patches appeared. The elders say it's Ulrich and their children curled up on the moon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ulrich: wolf in some language  Månsken: moonlight in Norwegian. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, I hope you didn't get disappointed. They were very happy anyway because they had each other forever.  
> Tell.me if I need to put the tragedy tag, because I don't know if it's accurate


End file.
